Army Wife
by LoveatLastSaga
Summary: Bella Swan had the perfect life, married her highschool sweetheart traveled around the country had a beautiful baby girl, then her whole world crumbled when Jacob, her husband, died in battle. Years later, Edward Cullen enters the picture, can Bella survive falling in love with a man who survived when her husband didn't? Or is turmoil too much to let her be happy again. (ALL HUMAN)
1. Chapter 1

**Serenity**

 **Chapter one**

"Bella, Gus is here for you." Sarah mumbled, glancing in the direction of the old man who always tipped Bella so good.

"There she is!" He said, the old man made his way over slowly. Grinning wide at Bella. "We've missed you around sweetheart."

Bella looked up slowly, throwing her rag off to the side and returning the eager hug from Gus. "Yeah I'm sorry. My dad actually is visiting for a bit. He wanted to be closer to Bug and I. It's been kind of a whirlwind, but I'm thankful he's here. So, how are all the guys fairing without me."

"Wow that is a good excuse I'll admit." Gus teased. "Tell your father he's welcome anytime down at the rehab center."

"I will, thank you."

"No need for thanks, just make sure he stops by sometime. I'm sure if he raised you he's a great man. And his granddaughter is about the cutest little peach in the world!"

"Just like her daddy." Bella remarked softly, losing herself for a minute before looking back at Gus. Gus reached out and grabbed her hand,

"That's a good thing Bella, you'll always have a piece of Jacob with you."

A tear came to her eye, and Bella quickly blinked them away. 3 years seems like a long time, but it doesn't seem like enough at the same time.

"Well, I'll make your favorite Gus. You better get back down to the center. The guys are probably lost without you."

"You're right they are, thank ya sweetheart." Gus watched as Bella skillfully twirled around the kitchen, a soft bell directing their attention toward the door where a gentleman much younger than himself entered.

"Dad." Bella smiled.

Gus stood, and Charlie approached reaching out and returning Gus's handshake. "Your daughter is quite the cook." Gus noted, watching as Bella finished up his burger and fries.

"That she is." Charlie nodded. "But she's an even better nurse."

Bella froze. Nearly dropping the food from her hands, and she glared at her father. Gus stood awkwardly, and tried to clear his throat to make things less awkward but that didn't work. "Dad." Bella muttered through gritted teeth.

"Jacob would have wanted.." Charlie started to comment but Bella put a hand up.

"Dad. Stop. This is not your place."

Charlie smiled at gus in a apologetic way before looking back at his daughter. "I'm sorry Bella. I just want the best for you. That's all."

Bella nodded but still looked annoyed, before handing Gus the sandwich. He handed her a 20 and told her to keep the change, she retorted but he waved her away. "Just bring the kiddo by the farm this weekend and I'll call it even."

Bella sighed and nodded, ignoring Sarah's jealous glance. Gus waved at Bella and shook Charlie's hand one more time before exiting. Bella ignored her father as she walked around wiping down all the tables.

"Bella." Charlie sighed. Bella ignored him and continued wiping the tables and putting up the things on the tables and restocking things. "Honey," He moved forward grabbing her softly by the side. "I just want what's best for you sweetheart. I just know how much you loved being a nurse and I don't want."

"Dad." Bella snapped ripping her body from his grasp and putting space between them. "I am DONE, talking about this. DONE. If you don't support what I'm doing you can just go. I am doing what I can, and supporting myself and my daughter just fine."

"Okay Bella." Charlie conceded, smiling at his daughter. "I hope you know, I completely think you are doing what you need to for Ever and yourself, and I would never say otherwise."

Bella nodded in appreciation, taking a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Alright, now when do you get off again? Do I need to get Everlee from School?"

"No, it's okay dad I can get her today. Do you have any plans?"

"Yes, I do actually. I met a woman, Sue… She invited me to go fishing."

"A woman huh?" Bella grinned.

"Oh you hush, it aint like that kiddo." Charlie slightly blushed and Bella knew it was infact JUST like that. She smiled in joy and decided she would beg him for more details in private.

"Seeya Sweetie," Then he kissed her head and was gone.

Bella finished stocking the other tables, waved bye to jealous-Sarah and was on her way to get Ever.

When Bella pulled up to the preschool none of the kids were out yet, she climbed down from her old truck and went inside, waiting as the teacher finished before entering.

Everlee immediately saw Bella, and ran for her mother. Bella giggled and spun her daughter around in her arms. The little Jacob lookalike wrapped her legs tightly around her mother refusing to be let down. At 5, she was pretty small. Easily one of the tiniest in the classroom. But no doubt the most loud, and charismatic, Bella figured.

"Mommy, mommy!" Everlee grinned, ranting about the various days activity's and Tommy Nelson, who ate glue and then puked, Bella grimaced at that little detail.

"Everlee, baby I know. I'm listening. But please put your seatbelt on honey." Ever sighed in annoyance, but did as her mother said.

Bella continued to listen as Ever talked, when they pulled into the long gravel driveway Ever edged up in her seat. "We goin to see daddy's friends today?"

"Yeah we are!" Bella smiled.

"Are any of them missing more legs." Bella bit her lip, not sure on how to answer that question as they passed the "South Carolina Base Rehab Center" sign.

"I'm not sure honey, but if they are we don't ask about it, remember?"

"Yeah I member'." The 5 year old nodded. Bella watched as her long dark hair bouned as she got excited, her huge curls glowing in the sun. Her bright blue eyes from Jacob's mom no doubt, pierced every soul they touched.

As soon as they were parked Everlee bounced out from the car, running into the huge plantation style house. Typical South Carolina. "Slow down!" Bella scolded after her, making the little beauty hesitate before slowing to a softer run, but still a run nonetheless. Bella smiled as some familiar guys chuckled at her daughter. "She reminds me more of Jacob everytime I see her Bella." Bella smiled at Jasper, a friend she had grown to treasure over the years. One of jacob's right hand men, and best friends.

"Right?" Bella smiled, leaning into his side for a hug.

Some of the other guys greeted her and Bella sat around on the old porch with the familiar men, chatting while the sun went down and the crickets sounded in the background.

"Oh yeah, does she know?" Chuck asked, glancing at Jasper then Bella.

'She hasn't been here in awhile and I haven't gotten around to telling her, but thanks Chuck." Jasper grimaced.

"Tell me what?" Bella said, sitting up nervously.

Jasper sighed, rubbing his forehead while glaring at Chuck. "It's nothing. Just that we had someone new come in. My brother in law, actually."

"Oh?" Bella mused, wondering what this had to do with her.

"He uh, had the exact same thing happen to him that happened to Jacob, Bella. Head injury, he was in a coma but woke up. Literally same damn thing happened too."

"Besides he lived." Bella noted, looking around at all the guys who nodded sympathetically. "Well, that's great." Bella nodded, "I'm glad another family doesn't have to go through what Bug and I have." Bella genuinely was glad the man was alive, but a small part of her couldn't help but wonder why him and not Jacob.

Jasper reached out and rubbed her shoulder, "He's been here a few months. They are keeping him for observation, he's being discharged and the army doesn't want him going back, as his brain is bruised and can't afford anymore trauma. He's pretty shaken up about not going back."

"How does his wife feel about that?" Bella mused.

"No wife, or kids. He's single, never been married."

"What's wrong with him, video games and moms basement kinda guy?" Bella joked, causing the other men to chuckle.

"I mean I am pretty good at Mario Kart." A man said suddenly, Bella's eyes quickly met that of one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. She blushed bright red and looked away while the other men around her laughed harder, Jasper in particular. She looked at him again, feeling a sense of butterflies she had not experienced in a long time.

"I could take you." Bella said, trying to sound confident. The men around her 'oooohed'.

"Wanna bet?" The soft southern accent escaped the handsome man's lips and she blushed again. He was grinning in a cocky way that she couldn't help but fine insanely sexy.

"You're so on." She grinned.

"Tomorrow. 6pm. Here."

"Oh need time to prepare?" Bella challenged, cocking an eyebrow.

"No…" Edward trailed off, looking at the ground before meeting her eyes with an intense look. "I just want an excuse to see someone as beautiful as you, twice."

Bella blushed again and her stomach did flips, she had never flirted with a man… none other than Jacob of course and he had been a highschool sweetheart. She couldn't help but feel like she was somewhat betraying him.

"Excuse me." She mumbled curtly, sliding swiftly past Edward.

She scowered the huge houses for a few minutes before finally finding Ever playing cards with her buddy, Carll. "Come on baby let's go home."

"Okay mommy after this game."

"Now." Bella said sternly to her daughter.

Jasper entered the room, rubbing Bella's shoulder.

Poor Ever, the usual good listener went on to beg Bella, "Mommy." She whined, flailing her arms out in frustration.

"Everlee." Jasper said sternly before Bella could. Jacob's best friend went to his daughters side and kneeled down in front of her. Turning her in her chair to face him. "Mommy said it was time to go, put the cards down and let's go. If you don't listen I'm gonna have to carry out of here kicking and screaming, and you wouldn't want that huh?"

Ever shook her head. Jasper raised an eyebrow. "No, sir." She sighed.

"Good girl."

Everlee sighed and stood going to grab her backpack, "Thank you." Bella sighed, looking up at Jasper.

Jasper chuckled and hugged the woman back, "No problem honey. You know I love that kid like my own. And besides, Jacob would want someone helping you out." Bella could sense a hint there, but she decided to ignore it.

That night after leaving, and exiting quickly to avoid Edward many thought swirled through Bellas head about Edward and Jacob and what was wrong but what felt right. Until she finally drifted off, dreaming of a discussion she and Jacob had months before he died…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **(Please review if you liked, and want to see more. Thank you.**

 **-Rach)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Army Wife**

 **Sorry I have been so absent. There was a tragedy and I lost my niece who was partially used in an inspiration for Everlee. My life has been insane but I'm hoping writing can be a positive outlet for me. If you're a religious type, all prayers would be so greatly appreciated loves. Thanks**

 **xoxo**

 **now onto the story :)**

* * *

 _The air was crisp, and the sun was settling softly the sound of crickets in the background wisped about and Bella Black leaned back into her husband. Jacob leaned forward kissing her forehead and pulling her to him, his arms around one shoulder and grabbing the other like a solid bar protecting her. In his other had he had a beer. The good life. One of the few months he wasn't deployed and got to enjoy life._

 _The bonfire crinkled in front of them and jasper, Jacobs best friend laughed. "You two are such an old married couple."_

 _"Well we are married." Jacob grinned, he looked down at his wife proudly. Anyone could see he loved her with every bone in his body._

 _"But not old." Bella quickly retorted._

 _"Not old." Jacob agreed, taking a swig of his beer._

 _"Yeah whatever," Jasper laughed. He glanced at his friends one more time before shaking his head._

 _"I'm never gonna be like you two."_

 _"Yeah keep saying that Jazz man. I know the way you look at that little Ally cat." Jacob grinned, his white teeth sparkling in the dark air._

 _"Shut up!" Jasper reported rolling his eyes. "Whatever I'm leaving. Y'all old people are probably going to bed soon anyway."_

 _"Yeah beddddd," Jacob said in a hinting way, looking down Bella's shirt with a smirk. Bella reached up and hit him on the side of the head, none to gently either._

 _"I was just kidding!" Jacob scowled. But smiled despite himself._

 _Jasper laughed one more time before throwing up his hand, "See y'all later!"_

 _"See ya!" Both Bella and Jacob yelled back, Bella climbed off Jacobs lap and stretched. Jacob just watched her. Taking in every inch of her body as he did so. He didn't get much time with his wife and valued when he did get to see her._

 _"Mommy!" A wail sounded from the back bedroom, Bella sighed in a tired way. She started to get up, but Jacob stood quickly and stopped her._

 _"Babe I got it. Go on and get to bed, I'll handle Ever."_

 _"But Jacob she..."_

 _"Bella." He cut her off. Putting his hands on either side of her head. "I love you and I know I'm absent a lot and I'm so sorry for that. But she's my kid too. She'll be okay with me."_

 _Bella looked guilty up at her husband before biting her lip and nodding. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't be." Jacob forced a smile and watched as she walked toward the bedroom._

 _He sighed and threw his beer can into the wood side in frustration. Sometimes coming home was the hardest part. He wanted every day just to be with both his girls then when he actually got there it seemed like he had missed so much._

 _He grabbed his head and shook it before sighing and walking into their house. Sliding the glass door shut as he did so and sliding the lock into place. He wasn't stupid he and Bella had a nice house he designed himself, and it was worth a pretty penny. They had put a lot of money into making it perfect._

 _He slid down the hall that led to his daughter's room and sighed before opening the door. Everlee was sitting up in bed, hugging her stuffed elephant to her stomach. "I wanted mommy." She said annoyed._

 _"And I want respect." Jacob said, hintingly at the almost 4-year-old. She was a pretty mature 3 and understood more than most. Maybe being in the life of the military does that to a kid, Jacob figured._

 _"Sorry daddy." She hung her little head in shame. Jacob crossed the room in two quick strides and squatted in front of her. Dwarfing his daughter. He lifted her chin, "Smile pretty girl." He said sadly and tucked a dark hair behind her ear._

 _Ever gave him a week little smile that looked more like a grimace. "Aw come on that's all you can give your dear old dad?"_

 _Ever grinned but tried to hide it. "Ah! What was that!" Jacob said dramatically falling backwards. "Woah!" He gasped when she smiled a little more. "WOAH ITS SO PRETTY! I CAN'T I CAN'T!" He grabbed his heart dramatically, "My daughter is GORGEOUS."_

 _Ever couldn't help it then and smiled wide, giggling hysterically. "Ah I love that sound." Jacob said aloud, there was a sadness there that Ever even picked up on. She slid out from under her blankets and motioned for her daddy to sit down, when he did she climbed in his lap._

 _"Why do you leave daddy?" Jacob's throat tightened, and he squeezed his daughter tight. Smelling the soft smell of lavender in her hair._

 _"Well," he started moving her, so she was looking at him, "That's daddies job honey. I go out and protect you and mommy, and the rest of the people in the country from bad guys."_

 _"But how come Luca's dad doesn't haveta do that." Curse Luca and his chef father, Jacob thought to himself._

 _"Because Luca's daddy has a different job from me. My jobs really important sweetie. I make America safe for us. Me and hundreds of other men and women. We have the hardest job. And I'm sorry that means it's hard on you and mommy too."_

 _"It's okay daddy." Everlee said softly reaching up and touching Jacobs face. "I just miss you, that's all."_

 _Jacob hugged his daughter tight. "I always miss you too baby."_

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"Ever?"_

 _"Can I have a baby sister?"_

 _"WHAT?" Jacob nearly dropped his daughter in shock. Where the hell did that come from?_

 _"I want one." Ever said simply._

 _"No way Jose." Jacob chuckled, standing and plopping his daughter into her bed, their sweet moment ended._

 _"But whyyyy." A soft whined sounded. Jacob could sense the full-on melt down arise in his little girl's voice. It was 1am after all._

 _"Nope. None of that, it's bed time."_

 _"But."_

 _Jacob gave Ever the famous "dad look" he had perfected, and Ever quickly sighed rolling over._

 _"Night Bug."_

 _"Night daddy."_

 _Jacob reached over, making her face him. Then kissed his fist, Ever smiled and kissed her fist as well and they bumped knuckles, their signature thing._

 _"I love you Everlee Sarah Black." Jacob said, standing in her doorway, clicking on the nightlight and off the main light._

 _"I love you too Daddy Black."_

 _Jacob chuckled softly and clicked the door shut. when he turned around the corner his wife was standing there, looking guilty. Jacob crossed his arms in a mock stern stance. Towering over Bella. "Mrs. Black. Were you eavesdropping?"_

 _"Nooooo," Bella giggled, almost whiningly like Ever had. Jacob shook his head, that's where his kid gets it from._

 _"I think someone needs to be punished."_

 _He darted forward to grab her and Bella tries to run squeaking in the process, but he was too fast. Jacob easily threw her over his shoulder. "Bad girl!" He teased, smacking her ass._

 _"Ouch!" She laughed. "Jacob Black put me down!"_

 _"Nope!" Jacob laughed. "I've gotta teach you a lesson. Let's make a baby."_

 _"That'll teach me." Bella played along._

 _Jacob growled and threw her done on their bed, ripping her shirt off and moaning at the site of her bare boobs in front of him. "No bra," he nearly moaned._

 _"Mhm. Wonder about the panties." Bella said cheekily._

 _Jacobs eyes widened, and he attacked his wife's lips._

* * *

 ***Current time***

"OUCH!" Bella growled woken up but two little fists pointing into her chest. "Mommy wake up! You was making funny noises in you sleep!" Bella blushed having been caught in the middle of a sex dream/memory by her 5-year-old.

"It's Saturday Bug." Bella growled, putting a pillow over her head in a desperate move to gain 5 more minutes of rest.

"We goin back to Daddies place today come on mommy!"

Bella rolled her eyes but threw the pillow off her, rolling to her side which sent Everlee falling onto the bed in a fit of giggles. "I guess we can get going baby girl. Where's Pops?" She asked referring to Charlie who usually was awake long before Bella.

"He went shopping with Ms. Sue." Everlee sang, while bouncing back and forth.

Bella's eyebrows rose, and she felt herself surprised. Her father had really taken an interest in this woman. "Hm." Bella mused to herself before throwing the covers off and climbing out of bed. She walked easily over to the closet holding her robe tightly to herself. She grabbed a sundress. Simple. And threw it on. In April in North Carolina it was pretty warm.

"I wanna dress mommy." Everlee said, admiring her mother's dress.

Bella smiled at her, "Alright Bug. We may have to pull some out you still have mostly your winter wardrobe out."

Bella quickly threw her hair up in a ponytail, and threw some sunglasses on top of her head. She then held out a hand to her daughter. Ever ran from the bed eagerly and held her mom's hand as they made their way to her bedroom.

"I wanna yellow one." Ah yellow the princesses favorite color.

"With flowers." She added.

Bella smirked, "Ever do you want one of your dresses you already own or are you imagining a new dress?"

Ever shrugged blushing slightly at being caught. Bella laughed and they searched for a while. There was some argument and whining and eventually Bella realized she wasn't going to be happy with anything that wasn't yellow floral print, so she decided on a new tactic, "Bug why don't we find you a dress to match mommies." Bella reached down and grabbed a blue and white one very similar to her own. "oooh this one! We can be twins!"

Ever's pout faded and a slow smile made its way to her lips. "With a blue bow?" She mumbled sheepishly.

"A blue bow!" Bella said excitedly.

Ever nodded eagerly and they finally got her dressed.

"Alright Bug, breakfast then we're outta here."

"Cereal?"

"Eggs and bacon." Bella smiled.

"And cereal?"

"Not happening kiddo. You had that two days in a row."

"Aw man." Everlee whined but easily was placated with her stuffed toy she found on the ground.

Bella made her way down stairs, pulling on the fridge door and in the process saw a note from her father

 _Bells,_

 _Went out with Sue. Seeya tonight._

 _Love, your dad._

Bella smirked slightly and rolled her eyes, after breakfast was over Bella pulled Ever's hair back and slapped a bow on top of her head, and they were off.

"Mommy!" Bella looked in the back rearview mirror at her daughter. "My song!"

Bella chuckled and grabbed her phone at a stop light. Playing "How Far I'll go" from Moana.

When they pulled up into the old plantation house Ever was passed out in the backseat, Bella couldn't help but snort at her daughter with her little sunglasses half on her face half off. Her bow half way down her head, and drool all over her face.

When Bella looked up to the porch Edward was sitting there, she couldn't help but feel her heartrate pick up.

He smiled at her which made the flutters intensify and he made his way toward her car. When she opened the door, he was already in front of her, "I uh, figured If she didn't run out she was asleep." Edward offered, motioning to the backseat. "You want me to carry her in?"

"That would be great." Bella stumbled out, smiling nervously. God, she felt like a teenager again.

Edward skillfully pulled Everlee out of her seat, Bella noted that it was almost too skillful not to have been done before. She followed after him as he lifted Ever up onto his big broad shoulders. The heavy sleeper didn't even stir.

He brought her up the stairs, "This room is free." He whispered to Bella, she nodded at him as he took off her tiny little boots and tucked her under the covers. Bella's heart was melting.

She easily swallowed her feelings and slid past Edward, to kiss her daughter on the head. When she past him her butt hit against his leg, and her thoughts instantly went to him grabbing her and pulling her close. She swallowed again, and gasped tripping slightly forward. She fell nearly hitting her head on the bedside table when he yanked her up by her arm. "BE CAREFUL!" He scolded, his eyes flashing with worry and anger.

She jumped, frightened by his outburst.

"I'm sorry." He instantly apologized. "I just... I would hate to see you hurt." He whispered in an effort to not wake Ever. She hadn't moved so far. Edward couldn't help but chuckle at her sleeping form.

"She's a rock." Bella smiled at her daughter in an attempt to end the awkward situation and let him know she forgave him.

Edward smiled at Bella. "Mario kart?" He asked guilty, still.

"For sure." Bella grinned, dancing past him. She could care less at his scolding. She was used to that from military men in her life. She was just glad he didn't mention her tripping over her own two feet because of her lust for him.

Bella led the way to the living room. She noted a few familiar faces and smiled at them, as she passed. The TV was luckily unoccupied. She opened the bottom cabinet knowing exactly where everything was.

"Come here often?" Edward chuckled

"Yeah..." Bella nodded at him. "My husband was here for a long time."

Edwards face dropped, "I'm so sorry. I should have thought before joking like that."

Bella shook her head, "It's fine you didn't know. Jacob died nearly 3 years ago."

"I'm so so so sorry." Edward truly looked pained as he said the words.

"Yes well, I'm blessed to have Bug." Bella said simply then held up a controller. "Ready?"

"Yeah of course." Edward smiled sympathetically.

"I'm Mario."

Edward snorted. "Most girls are Peach."

"Psssh Peach." Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm not a damsel in distress."

"Of course, you're not." Edward chuckled.

"Damn straight."

"Well then I guess I'm peach." Edward chuckled, picking out of all characters the pink princess.

Bella shook her head.

"I'll go easy and let you pick the location."

"Oh you will?" Edward snorted. Choosing the desert option on the screen. Slowly the other guys made their way in.

The game started and both Bella and Edward competitively played. As the game progressed Bella was in the lead. "Take that!" She screamed, letting a turtle shell fly behind her knocking off Edward and narrowly passing the finish line.

"Hah! In your face take that! You pretty little princess. Eat shit!" She screamed jumping up and down.

All the guys in the room that Bella hadn't noticed burst out laughing, some even falling over on the ground. Bella's cheeks reddened.

Edward however wasn't laughing he was merely mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. She was fun, competitive, a great mom, funny, outgoing, she was everything he could ever want in a woman. And somehow Mario kart showed him that. Which made the woman even better to him.

Chuckling Edward kneeled down in front of Bella, taking her hand and kissing it which made her cheeks flame red. "My queen." He teased. Bowing.

"Oh stop it!" Bella hushed, motioning for him to stand.

"Yes my Queen." He continued, playing along. All the guys were eating up the scene, laughing harder.

"Ugh." Bella rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself. "Told you I would kick your ass."

"That you did." Edward smiled charmingly.

"What? What's that little smile?" Bella asked accusingly.

"I have no idea what you're referring to."

"Yes you do! What!"

"Nothing nothing. Just... I couldn't play my hardest your beauty was too distracting."

Bella's mouth made an "O" shape. "Oh shut up! I beat you fair and square!"

"You did." Edward nodded. "I didn't say otherwise."

"So as a loser how about you help me make lunch for these heathens then?" Bella asked looking around at the men she so admired.

"Sure thing."

"Edward cooking? It must be love!" One of the guys teased while all the others laughed.

"Shut up!" Edward growled. Throwing a pillow at someone's head.

"Pillow fight!" a little voice yelled, Everlee came running in her eyes sparkling with excitement. Her hair was sticking straight up and she still had cute little sleepies in the corners of her yes.

"Uhhh," Bella started to say no when Edward hit her over the head with a pillow.

"Oh its on like Donkey Kong!" Bella grinned, jumping over the side of the couch and chucking a pillow back at his head.

"You wouldn't hit your baby girl!" Edward chuckled, grabbing Everlee and holding him in front of his body as a shield, Everlee was eating it up though she loved the attention.

"Get him Ever!" Bella laughed, and suddenly the little girl attacked him with tickles which sent him to the ground laughing. Before he knew it Bella was sitting on top of him tickling and Ever was on top of him as well. He couldn't help but worry about his little soldier making an appearance with how close Bella was on to it on his body. Noting that possibility, he easily rolled on his stomach and they both went flying.

Bella's laughed echoed off the walls of the large house.

In their own little world, neither Bella nor Edward noted the genuine smiles on the big men surrounding them. They hadn't seen Edward smile since he had arrived, and Bella hadn't laughed like that since Jacob died. They all noted this, and couldn't help but wish they would find love in each other.

* * *

 **TBC….**

 **I hoped you all would enjoy getting to know my Jacob. Again MY Edward and Bella may be different than the books, they're my versions for this story. I hope you all understand and like that.**

 **Review for more :)**


End file.
